A World In Need
by LycoX
Summary: Despite not knowing it at first, Oliver's words to Clark managed to leave a big impact on him.


**A World**

**In Need**

**Disclaimer: A little AU idea that spans from Oliver's words to Clark in 6x04's 'Arrow' about the people needing people like Clark. Also in this, the nonsensical malarkey of Lana and Lex being a thing is NOT a thing.**

* * *

"What do you mean that he's gone?" Demanded to know one Lana Lang to some un-named uniformed worker.

One of several who were out and about at the Kent Farm. Lana had initially shown up in the hopes she and Clark could talk and maybe even clear the air. "Lady, all I know is that the kid who lives here decided to take off for awhile and reached out to our boss about watchin' over the place for him until he came back."

Lana could only stare in shock at the man as he left, wondering why on Earth Clark hadn't said anything to her or anyone else about this. Sure, the both of them hadn't necessarily seen eye to eye lately but she still would have thought he would have said something to her! The fact she didn't see Shelby anywhere meant that either he had gone with Clark or had been sent to someone who would watch over him. Most likely his mother despite her new position in life as it would make the most sense. _I hope you're okay, Clark…_

She certainly hoped this wasn't a repeat of his running away to Metropolis some years ago and would try to have some faith in him despite recent events. Now what Lana and most others didn't know aside from Oliver Queen, is that Clark had spent several days in deep thought after Oliver's words to him about the people of the world needing folks like him. Even at one point using his gift of super hearing to listen in on the world's problems and feeling shocked as can be over how much was wrong in it. That had been the final clencher for him and after some arrangements with Oliver to have someone watch over the Farm and for his mom to take in Shelby while he was away, Clark sped out of Smallville and on to Metropolis.

Where he'd spend several weeks helping out discretely before moving onwards and traveling about in America. Helping wherever he could and battling various escapees from the Phantom Zone and thankfully coming across Raya. Whom would join him for a time on his journey until choosing to go and stay at the Kent Farm as the journey he was on was meant more for him. The two even having briefly explored a relationship but realizing they were better off as friends for the time being due to where he was in life. Clark's traveling eventually took him out of America and into other Countries, meeting more and more people from all walks of life. Some even having abilities or well honed skills and joining forces with them on occasion. His journey also meant that his hair had grown longer and shaggier.

Along with having a full on beard after awhile. His time away helping him to see that things couldn't truly always be so black and white as he was used too and that occasionally made things difficult for him. His trip eventually brought him to the Arctic where the Kryptonian Fortress of Solitude resided after 2 and a half years on the road. And there, he began to embrace his training and learning everything. From skills to every facet of life on Krypton and outside of it and finally even fully unlocking his ability to fly as he no longer had a fear of heights blocking him from it. Clark would be at the Arctic Fortress for 5 years before finally returning to Smallville. Where he'd end up having an impromptu reunion with his friends and mother as they'd been having a birthday party for the son he hadn't realized Raya had been pregnant with. One she named Joseph as a way to honor Jor-El and his more Earthly name of Joe.

The sight of him had initially left many surprised as they hadn't been expecting him when he walked his way up the drive way with his unkempt look. A look that featured even longer hair on both his head and face thanks to his time in the Fortress. Ol' Shelby had been ecstatic to see him again and Clark was the same way with a wide beaming smile on his lips and Lois couldn't help but remark that it was about time he finally got his ass back home. Earning an eyeroll from her friend and responding that he had missed her as well. Martha had wept tears of happiness as she hugged him and for Lana, the sight of the man she still cared deeply for and loved had made it feel like she had fallen in love with him all over again. The two even having a long stare at the other until Bart had broken it with some joke of his.

Clark meeting his son for the first time had been a happy sight to witness for all involved and for Pete to make a crack that maybe Joe would have far better luck with the ladies then his old man did much to everyone else's amusement. Clark would get Oliver alone once the party winded down. "So, you were gone an awfully long time." Remarked Oliver needlessly.

"Yeah. You were right about the people needing us."

"And they still need us, Clark. Now more than ever with some of these new threats popping up here and there."

As even with the reformed JSA's help, they needed all the help they can get. Clark just nodded. "And that's why, if you're still interested, I'm ready to full join and help the people and the world."

Oliver was surprised by this. "Are you sure, man?"

"I am. My time away has helped me out greatly in realizing this." Though he would take a few days, perhaps a week or two, to be around his small family before fully starting.

A pleased grin swept across the Blonde archer's face as he and Clark shook hands. "I'm happy to hear that, man. The team could definitely use the help." Clark raised a curious eyebrow at that but didn't ask about it as he figured it could wait until later.

It wouldn't be until later that night after freshening up and getting a hair cut and shave, along with putting his son to bed for the first time ever, that the world would have their first ever encounter with Superman when he prevented a plane from falling to certain doom. Thus truly beginning Clark's legendary journey as the world and even the universe's greatest hero.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Glad I got this one out of my head! **


End file.
